Satorl Marsh
The Satorl Marsh (Japanese: , Rinkō no ji Zatōru, alternatively Land of Phosphorescent Sator; English dub: ) is one of several areas visited by the party in Xenoblade Chronicles. The party must proceed through the marshes, up Bionis' waist and lower back, in order to get to the upper areas of Bionis. Satorl Marsh is an area with a permanent fog and a resilient fauna. At night, the released ether of the swamp creates a beautiful shimmer. It possesses High Entia and Giant ruins. It does not possess any permanent settlements. Its only inhabitants are a caravan of Nopon traders and Zazadan, another Nopon hermit, who reveals to be a black marketeer. Satorl is named after High Entia women Soltnar and Khatorl, who are depicted in the massive Sororal Statues that dominate the marsh's entrance to Bionis' Interior. Story The party reaches Satorl Marsh, guided by Dickson, as a way to reach the head of Bionis. During the trek through the marsh, they are also with the company of Juju and Otharon. Eventually they reach ruins of High Entia origin. In this point, Dickson leaves the party, although not without pointing the way ahead. Juju and Otharon also leave, to help with the reconstruction of Colony 6. After the reawakening of the Bionis, a group of fleeing High Entia land near the Sororal Statues, and will stay there for the rest of the game. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Kelsher Wetland * Nopon Merchant Camp * Crown Tree * Silent Obelisk * Glowing Obelisk * Sororal Statues * Statue Summit * Shining Pond (Secret Area) Locations * Lacus Swamp * Zaldania Waterfall * Poison Swamp * Altar of Fate * Barren Moor * Basin Cave * Nopon Refuge * Exile Fortress * Mauk Floodgate * Oath Sanctuary * Place of Judgement * Dark Swamp * Soter Ruins * Igna Territory Mining # On a slight cliff SSE of the Nopon Merchant Camp Electric #* Double Attack II #* First Attack Plus II # On a cliff E of Poison Swamp and SW of the Altar of Fate Earth #* Muscle Up II #* Earth Cloak II # At water level N of Soter Ruins and S of Place of Judgement Water #* Paralysis Resist II #* Poison Defence II # In a waterfall SSE of Zaldania Waterfall and N of Poison Swamp Water #* HP Up II #* Recovery Up II #* Arts Heal II #* Terrain Defence II # S-most part of Dark Swamp Earth #* Attack Stability II #* Attack Plus II #* Debuff Plus II #* Aggro Down II # Sororal Statues - E on the statue after climbing the third set of vines Electric #* Ether Up II #* Electric Plus II #* Daze Up II #* Phys Def Down II Points of Interest * Adulthood Emblem * High Entia Doors Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Acid Upa * Aqua Nebula * Baelfael Gogol * Baelzeb Gogol * Barbaro Igna * Coppice Quadwing * Detox Brog * Duel Igna * Ether Bunnia * Ether Igna * Fighter Igna * Frost Nebula * Green Feris * Grove Quadwing * Guard Igna * Lacus Flamii * Mad Upa * Marsh Flamii * Mist Rhogul * Mistol Igna * Officer Volff * Ogre Bunnia * Partner Volff * Poison Brog * Satorl Caterpile * Satorl Flamii * Satorl Rhogul * Satorl Torta * Satorl Vang * Satorl Volff * Shield Igna * Storm Vang * Wind Nebula Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Deified Queen * Deluded Igna * Dogmatic Gogol * Hungry Volff * Radiant Pterix Unique Enemies * Aggressive Cornelius * Amber Fischer * Cautious Balteid * Despotic Arsene * Eternal Palsadia * Indomitable Daulton * Reckless Godwin * Stormy Widardun * Sunlight Schvaik * Swift Zektol * Tumultuous Felix * Veteran Yozel Boss * Satorl Guardian NPCs * Bokoko (permanent) * Kacha (permanent) * Zazadan Heart-to-Hearts * "The Shimmering Marsh" ** Shulk and Dunban - Green Affinity * "High Entia History" ** Dunban and Melia - Cloudy Affinity * "Atop the Crown Tree" ** Sharla and Riki - Heart Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Trivia * This area can be seen from the Bionis' Leg. Images Xenoblade Official Art Zatorl.jpg|Satorl Marsh Satorl Marsh.jpg|The Ether can be seen in the trees at night Satori marsh map.gif|Map of Satorl Marsh Category:Bionis Locations Category:Satorl Marsh Category:XC1 Areas